Tourner une page et en écrire une autre
by Marina Ka-Fai
Summary: Une nouvelle année, c'est tourner une page d'un livre. Cersei en a bien besoin en cette fin 2019.


Disclaimer : Game of Thrones est l'oeuvre de George R.R Martin, de DB Weiss et de David Benioff, cet écrit est un écrit de fan, je ne gagne rien, sinon des reviews et les reviews ne permettent pas d'acheter des spaghettis.

Résumé : Une nouvelle année, c'est tourner une page d'un livre. Cersei en a bien besoin en cette fin 2019.

Note de l'auteur: Cet OS est une réponse au défi d'écriture n°77 de la page Facebook « Bibliothèque de Fictions ». Les conditions étaient : 100 mots minimum, votre personnage, seul, appelle ou rappelle une personne à qui il n'a pas parlé depuis cinq ans lors du réveillon de la nouvelle année pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

**Tourner une page et en écrire une autre**

La vie était une sacrée pute.

C'était tout ce que Cersei pouvait penser alors que ses yeux fixaient son téléphone portable. Elle se détestait pour ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire, c'était faible, c'était lâche, Jaime l'enverrait sûrement chier et quelque part, elle lui donnait entièrement raison. Cela faisait cinq ans que le silence régnait entre eux et le peu de nouvelles qu'elle avait, c'était via cette belle-soeur qu'elle avait tant décrié. Lors des repas de famille, c'était bonjour bonsoir et tous étaient trop occupés pour remarquer cette distance entre eux. Non, à dire vrai, étrangement, Lancel avait été le premier à le remarquer et lui avait simplement dit que si elle voulait discuter un jour, elle n'avait qu'à appeler. C'était fin, c'était délicat et à ce moment précis, elle avait vu en lui, pour la toute première fois, qu'il était bel et bien le digne héritier de son père. Elle n'avait pas saisi cette main tendue pour autant. Il était bien mignon mais la comprendrait-il ? Et puis, c'était un enfant, même vieux et gris, à ses yeux, il resterait ce cousin qu'elle avait vu bébé s'agiter sur son tapis d'éveil.

Son horloge sonna dix-huit heures. Elle soupira et, les mains tremblantes, elle composa le numéro. Son cœur battait si fort qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

\- Allô ?

Jaime.

Rien que le son de sa voix l'avait fait se sentir à la fois soulagée qu'il avait répondu mais plus anxieuse encore pour la suite.

\- Bonjour Jaime... C'est Cersei...

\- Ton nom et ton numéro sont encore dans mon répertoire, je sais que c'est toi. Que veux-tu ?

Il avait été sec, brutal, cassant et elle savait qu'elle ne l'avait pas volé.

\- Je... Je voulais juste prendre de tes nouvelles.

\- Ca fait cinq ans que tu me traites en étranger.

\- Je le sais... Tu peux me raccrocher au nez, je comprendrais...

Elle entendait dans le fond les rires joyeux d'un enfant.

La raison pour laquelle Jaime et elle s'étaient perdus de vue.

Lazlo Lannister, le fils de Jaime et de sa compagne Brienne.

A l'époque, elle n'avait pas compris leur relation, pensant que son jumeau voulait faire taire leur père sur son célibat de longue durée. Hormis sa gentillesse, elle ne savait pas ce qu'il lui trouvait. Mais quand deux mois après le début officiel de leur concubinage, Jaime avait annoncé que Brienne était enceinte et qu'il voulait l'épouser, une peur panique s'était emparée de Cersei. Elle avait eu peur que, dans le fond, Brienne était juste une croqueuse de diamants, qu'elle avait fait un enfant dans le dos de Jaime pour se l'attacher et ainsi obtenir son argent. Il avait vu rouge et l'avait chassée de sa vie, ne gardant son numéro qu'en cas d'urgence si jamais quelque chose arrivait à ses neveux ou à sa nièce quand ils venaient passer des vacances chez lui. Brienne avait eu la délicatesse de lui faire parvenir un faire-part de naissance, quelques photos de temps en temps. Cersei avait envoyé des félicitations de rigueur et une petite peluche en forme de lion. Un bref merci par sms de Jaime et c'était tout. Ils en étaient arrivés là, des messages bateaux pour les occasions comme les anniversaires, les fêtes mais leur complicité semblait morte. Ils ne s'appelaient plus pendant des heures, il ne venait plus pour le café du dimanche matin. Rien. Juste de la courtoisie froide et impersonnelle.

\- Si tu es toute seule, je ne te servirai pas de bouche-trou.

\- Je suis seule, c'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu me tiennes compagnie. Je voulais juste entendre ta voix. C'est tout.

Elle entendit Brienne s'inquiéter de sa solitude. Cersei Lannister, l'une des femmes les plus influentes du pays, seule à la Saint-Sylvestre ?!

\- Je ne suis pas aimée de la famille de feu mon mari. Expliqua-t-elle, soupçonnant l'utilisation d'un haut-parleur. Joffrey est à Hautjardin pour passer les fêtes avec la famille de Margaery. Myrcella est à Dorne avec son petit-ami et Oberyn a été assez bon pour étendre l'invitation à Tommen. Tyrion est à Winterfell avec Sansa.

\- Et notre père ?

\- Parti à Dunkerque !

\- Dunkerque ?! Pourquoi est-il parti dans le trou du cul du monde ?!

\- Parce que Lancel s'y est trouvé une potentielle épouse. Papa est parti avec Oncle Kevan et sa famille.

\- Et ton mec ?

\- Je n'ai pas de mec, Jaime.

\- Euron Greyjoy, ça ne te dit rien ?

\- Il n'est pas mon mec, Jaime.

Après un court instant, elle l'entendit faire un bruit de dégoût.

\- Pourquoi faut toujours que ça soit compliqué avec toi ?! Si tu l'aimes bien, qu'il t'aime bien, que vous vous voyez et que vous faites la bête à deux dos, selon le dico, c'est ton mec !

\- Il risque de ne plus l'être très longtemps...

Sa voix avait tremblé malgré elle.

\- Ah... De l'eau dans le gaz ?

Jaime semblait s'être adouci.

\- Je suis enceinte, Jaime...

Il y eut un moment de silence qui la glaça et seuls les bruits de Lazlo qui jouait lui confirmaient qu'elle était encore en ligne.

\- Il veut te quitter parce qu'il t'a mise en cloque ?!

\- Il ne le sait pas encore...

\- Alors pourquoi ?!

\- Parce qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre nous, c'était juste physique ! Je ne peux pas avorter, le temps que je réalise mon état, il était trop tard... C'est un homme avec de nombreuses qualités mais il n'est pas fait pour se fixer alors un enfant !

\- Qui c'est ? Demanda Lazlo qui se rapprochait

\- Ta tante Cersei. Répondit Jaime avec douceur

\- Bonjour Tata Cersei !

Cersei sourit malgré elle, elle sentait son énergie à travers le combiné.

\- Bonjour Lazlo.

\- Tu sais, j'ai encore le lion que tu m'as offert quand je suis né ! Il s'appelle Lann, comme l'ancêtre des Lannister !

\- Alors, tu seras bien protégé !

Elle entendait Brienne chuchoter à l'oreille de son époux.

\- Tu es sûre ? L'entendit-elle lui répondre

\- Certaine.

\- Cersei . Reprit Jaime. Si tu veux, Brienne dit qu'elle serait très contente de t'avoir avec nous ce soir. On sera un petit comité, juste nous trois et son père.

\- Après tout ce que j'ai pu dire ?

\- Oui, ce n'était pas plaisant mais justement, une nouvelle année, c'est tourner une page. Expliqua Brienne. Et puis, j'ai toujours eu le sentiment que ce n'était pas tant moi l'ennemie mais la peur. La peur de voir un être aimé manipulé. La peur nous fait dire des choses souvent malvenues. J'aimerais mieux vous connaître. Avoir une sœur, en somme.

\- Tata Cersei va venir ? S'enquit Lazlo

\- Juste le temps de m'habiller et j'arrive...

Quand elle frappa à la porte, un petit garçon blond lui ouvrit, le portrait craché de son père enfant et à sa vue, elle sentit son cœur fondre. Et quand Jaime l'enlaça maladroitement, Cersei se dit que tout espoir n'était peut-être pas encore perdu.

2020 allait être une année de challenges qui en valaient la peine.

**FIN**


End file.
